


When a child is alone

by TakiNokatomo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BadJohn, BigbrotherMycroft, ByeByeMary, F/M, GoodfriendSherlock, M/M, MycroftLovesSherlock, SherlocklovesMycroft, hurtJohn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakiNokatomo/pseuds/TakiNokatomo
Summary: After a terible accident the lives of everybody in the Watson family change. How will Sherlock help the family and what has Mycroft to do with it?
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 9





	When a child is alone

_"Are you sure it is okay to leave her here for a few hours?" John Watson asked his friend and godfather of his two month old daughter._

_Said friend nodded and looked at the small baby in his arms, giving the curious look on her face a smile. "Yes. You can go and have a nice time." He answered looking to the married couple._

_Mary smiled, saying goodby to her daughter before taking her housband's hand. "We can trust him, John. And we have phones, if anything comes up he will text us." She said pulling the short man out of the room. John smiled at the baby and his friend silently following Mary out to their car._

_Sherlock let out a sigh as he heard the car leave, turning to look to his bedroom, smiling apologetically at the man who opened the door. "I am sorry, love. This wasn't planned."  
_

_The taller man just smiled, walking over to Sherlock and Rosie, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry dear. She will fall asleep at some point and then we will have enough time for us."  
_

_"Looks like I will look after her more often form now on." Sherlock looked from the baby to his love. "You should get used to her. After all you are her godfather's partner and brother."  
_

_Mycroft chuckled. "I will try but I won't promise anything."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_From then on the two brother often looked after the young Watson. The young Watson had gotten used to her godfather and his love, to whom she had made her way into their hearts. The parents had seen both brother more and more together, which at first was unusual to them but soon they stop questioning the better relationship between them, they are the Holmes brothers after all, nothing made sense with them. It had started with once a week, which turned into two and soon into three times were SHerlock and Mycroft looked after her. The Watsons would arrive at Baker Street, would talk with their friend for a few minutes and after many kisses for their daughter, they would leave and come pick up the baby later that day or the next morning. Mycroft would either be there of arrive a minute after the couple had left and the lovers would start to prepare for their evening together as they went thought the steps of thaking care of Rosie. After she was fast asleep they would have a long talk and then fall into each other arms, sharing their love._

_Two hours had passed since the Watsons have let their daughter in Sherlock's care. It had been four months since the first time the couple had gone put and let their daughter with their friend and his brother. The baby had fallen asleep half an hour after her parents had left, which had given the brothers time to enjoy their time together. Having cooked together and eaten in an enjoyful silence, after the dishes were cleaned and Sherlock had checked in on Rosie, he and Mycroft are now sitting on the couch. Sherlock had placed his feet on Mycroft's lap as they were talking about different topics. Slowly they had moved closer to each other and more intimate touches are shared between them. Soon the talking had stopped and the room was filled with the sound of them kissing, hands exploring the skin that is hidden by thir shirts and before either of them could remove any kind of clothing the door to the flat opened with a big bang against the wall. Greg Lestrade walked in, looking distraught. The two brothers seperated, looking to the one of the two people in the world who know their secret._

_"What is the cause of your visit, Graham?" Sherlock asked and he heard his brother whispering to him the real name of the police man._

_"John and Mary, were in a car accident." The DI finally answered his friend's question._

_The brothers looked at each other before turning to the detective, indicating for him to continue._

_"It happen fourty minutes ago. They were driving normaly when another car drove into them. Mary....Mary died on impact and John is in surgery right now." Greg informed them._

* * *

* * *

* * *

The accident had happen three months ago, the driver of the other car had died a week later, a recently widowed young woman who had struggled with the sudden loss of her husband. John Watson had been in a coma for two weeks and the crash had left him paralized from the waist down. Sherlock had taken up the care of Rosie, with the help of Mycroft 221b had turned more child friendly, the detective wouldn't have been able to do this alone. He had taken Rosie every day to see her father and after the doctor had woken up they stayed longer than they did before. Three weeks after John had opened his eyes, the doctors let him go back home, which had turned out to be 221b, Mycroft had made sure that John would be able to move with his wheelchair. Sherlock had asked and he couldn't say no to his love, and the british government had a feeling that Sherlock's goddaughter would be safer with him around. 

Everything had started rather peacfully, John was trying to get used to his new life and mourning the lost of his beloved wife, while trying to care for his daughter. Sherlock was around to help his friend and when the doctor wasn't around somebody else, either Molly or Greg, were there to help him. Mycroft had visited them often, just to make sure that everybody is alright and that John didn't got angry at either of the other people living with him. Even though nothing had happen for more than two weeks, Mycroft's mind hadn't stopped thinking about the doctor getting mad and hurting either Sherlock or Rosie. It wasn't long until that day arrived.

A nice Friday afternoon, Mycroft hadn't visited 221b for a week, he had seen the dective at his home or when Sherlock had stopped by his work and one time he had meet with his brother and Rosie while Sherlock had taken her out for a walk. The older Holmes brother had opened the front door using his keys and after reaaching the top of the stairs he could hear yelling from behind the door to the flat.

_"John! Have you lost your mind? " Sherlock's voiced could been heard even on the street outside, while a loud crying of the baby was heard on the backround._

_"Shut up Sherlock! I haven't done anything. And since when do you know how to care about a child. You can't even look after yourself!" John yelled back._

Mycroft opened the door and saw John sitting his his wheelchair, face red from anger looking to Sherlock, who was trying to calm down the crying baby, with an already blcak turning eye. Nobody had noticed him and Mycroft used that moment to take a closer look. Quickly his eyes opened wide and for once he wished that he had been wrong.

"Just give her to me Sherlock." John said a little calmer this time, but the annoyance whas still present.

"Why? So that could hurt her again?" Sherlock asked, clearly at his nerves ends.

"What is going on here?" Mycroft asked, and both men turned to look to him, one getting more annoyed while the other calmed down. 

"Nothing. Just tell your brother to give me back my daughter." John answered turning to look again to the detective.

"Rosie is my goddaughter and I won't let you hurt her more." Sherlock respond looking to his flatmate sternly. "Mycroft, we are leaving with you." He added looking to his brother.

Mycroft nodded, he couldn't let Sherlock or Rosie stay here, the doctor clearly couldn't keep his anger under control. Walking over to his brother, he took the baby from Sherlock. "Grab some clothes for both of you." He told Sherlock, who went to gather evverything without missing a beat. Rocking the child, Mycroft looked the the still crying baby, being closer now he could see the dark marks on her small arms. Nobody deserves to be hurt by their parents. John was trying to get closer to Mycroft, who just kept moving away. Soon Sherlock came back with a bag containing clothes for him and Rosie and another one with toys and anything else the baby would need. Both brothers left the other man yelling at them that he would call the police for taking his daughter, which was nothing more than an empty thread. Sherlock had looked at the closed door of Mrs. Hudson's flat, he will give her a call later, better to inform her now before she learns everything when she gets back from her sister. 

Once they were sitting in the car, Mycroft wrapped an arm around Sherlock. "Everything will turn out alright, dear." He assured him, placing a kiss on top of Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock looked from Mycroft to the now sleeping Rosie, still in the older's arm. "I never believed he would do that." SHerlock said letting out a breath. "We need to have a doctor check her." He added.

Mycroft just nodded and handed Rosie to Sherlock so that he could contact Anthea.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, please point them out.


End file.
